<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sadist's Touch by weirdocanniboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688393">A Sadist's Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdocanniboy/pseuds/weirdocanniboy'>weirdocanniboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Color Me Killer: Afterimage (visual novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodletting, Bondage, Choking, Electrocution, M/M, Mindbreak, also a super cute dog and a bunch of goats, implied csa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdocanniboy/pseuds/weirdocanniboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(THIS WAS WRITTEN PRIOR TO MICHI'S REBOOT)<br/>A house guest meets an unsavory family friend, and a midnight encounter creates an equally unsavory realization.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Canon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bad First Impression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never used published site and there's supposed to be italics and bolding but this was originally typed in a google doc that refuses to import so I hope it still communicates lkdsfnklm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Ivy tended to enjoy whatever weather came his way: playing in the puddle water, relaxing on a patch of dry grass, or letting his floating body get pushed around by the wind. Today, however, was the ugliest storm he had ever seen, and not even a clean, warm house changed the fact that he was confined inside. He agonized by the window, much to Imre’s complaints.<br/>
    “Come by the tv; occupy yourself before dinner,” Imre would invite with his cute accent. Too bad Ivy was in too bad of a mood to admire it.<br/>
    “Maybe if I wait longer, though, it’ll stop,” Ivy whined. He stuck a hand out to catch some water in his palm. It was cold, and the chill ran up his arm. The water slipped between his fingers as he closed the rain spattered window once again before Imre could notice.<br/>
    Ivy wondered how his mother was fairing. Was she cooking by the fireplace? Could a candle be bright enough right now for her to read back at the cottage? Right as his mind began to fall towards the worst conclusions, a cup of warm hot cocoa was gently set nearby on the end table. Ivy was startled somewhat and his mind nudged it, but he quickly regained himself as he picked it up with his hands.<br/>
    “Don’t worry. I’m sure the rain will clear up in no time and you can go to play,” Imre reassured him with a gentle pet on the head.<br/>
    Ivy pouted. “I’m not a baby, Imre,” he drew out Imre’s name much to the older man’s amusement.<br/>
    “So much like Marcell… I hope he’s doing okay.” There was a slight melancholy in his golden eyes, and Ivy reached up to comfort him just as there was a knock at the door. “Who could it be in this weather..?” Imre checked through the peephole and quickly threw the door open to reveal a very soggy figure that Ivy didn’t quite recognize.<br/>
    “Thanks, Imre,” the stranger muttered. The water slicked his hair down into a very dark umber, and Ivy stared a little as he pulled the hem of his shirt and wrung a stream of water out of it. “Who’s that?” A finger was rudely pointed.<br/>
    Ivy perked nonetheless and thrust a hand out happily to the stranger. “I’m Ivy! Awful nice to meet you..?” Ivy paused expectantly.<br/>
    “Michi,” Imre introduced for the strangely quiet man. “He’s a coworker and very good friend of mine! Say hello,” Imre chimed as if talking to a child.<br/>
    All Ivy got was a brusque wave and a grunt that sounded nothing like ‘Hi.’ He simply removed his pants and instead talked to Imre. “I’m gonna go dry off real quick, k?”<br/>
    Imre shyly nodded and allowed the man to go deeper into his house while trying not to look at the wet boxers. He turned to a pouting Ivy who seemed very displeased at this behavior. “He’s nice when you get to know him,” was the excuse.<br/>
    How many times has Ivy heard that…  okay, twice, but neither time was pleasant! Imre’s soft and warm chest was enough of a comfort from that sour impression, though, and the flustered reaction and reluctant reciprocation of the affection left Ivy with a warm fuzzy feeling.<br/>
    It was quickly robbed of him, however, when Michi made his all too soon return and flopped onto the couch. His hair was slightly fluffed, but damp, and if it weren’t for his horrid attitude, Ivy would have the inclination to inquire about this rather attractive fellow. Ivy kept enough out of sight for Michi not to see his levitation, and watched him closely- three inches from him, to be precise. And Michi noticed.<br/>
    “What,” Michi more said than asked.<br/>
    “You’re mean,” Ivy observed. This seemed to have rewarded him with an eye roll.<br/>
    “Oh no, my feelings.”<br/>
    Well, that definitely was mean. “I’m surprised you have any,” Ivy retorted, trying to sound more deep and failing.<br/>
    Michi laughed and turned to face him finally. “Are you just now going through puberty, short stuff?”<br/>
    “No! I’m 22!” Ivy insisted as his voice cracked.<br/>
    Michi then mocked him, “I’m 22! I’m my own person! I can drink now so that means I’m matuuure!” He scratched at a bandage on his cheek and didn’t seem to notice (or care about) Ivy’s glare.<br/>
    He did, however, notice the bandage starting to peel from under his fingertips, and no amount of smoothing it down worked. Much to his amazement, it stayed in midair before his very eyes, and it distracted him long enough for Ivy to inspect the wound it was protecting.<br/>
    “Gross,” Ivy simply said, then poked the damp scab. Michi nearly slapped it away as he flinched from the touch. The bandage was snatched from the air and was fought over slightly until it was let go by the force Michi clearly didn’t understand.<br/>
    It was promptly replaced. “What the hell…”<br/>
    “You’re not very bright, either.” Ivy grinned as Michi glared at him again.<br/>
    “Neither are you if you keep fucking with me,” Michi snarled. “I don’t know how you did that, but I know you did.”<br/>
    “Can’t prove it~!”<br/>
    “Can too!”<br/>
    Imre marched into the room. “Boys, are you fighting in here?”<br/>
    “No, Imre…” The two said in unison. They shared a look, though the feelings did not seem mutual as Michi looked nowhere near as amused as Ivy felt.<br/>
    “Good. I don’t want my good friends not getting along.” Imre sat between them and slipped an arm around both with his usual, comforting touch. “I want you both welcome in my home, and the last thing I want is for loved ones to be apart.”<br/>
    Ivy rested his head against Imre’s shoulder with a contented sigh. He was so sweet and warm… if only all people could be like this.<br/>
    If only Michi could be like this.<br/>
    “I got you,” Michi said casually. His voice considerably soured Ivy’s mood as he continued, “After all, what are friends for, right?”<br/>
    What a load of… Ivy pouted and didn’t respond much to Imre’s surprise. He even declined Imre’s offer to talk privately and left the poor man no choice but to continue dinner with that weighing on his mind. Ivy watched him go, and though his heart weighed somewhat with guilt, his gut instinct towards Michi kept him silent.<br/>
    The TV volume was turned up to a discomforting level, and Ivy shivered at the slight overstimulation. He slowly looked over at Michi who had a grin on his face. He definitely knew what he was doing, that bastard… Ivy felt immense satisfaction seeing his confusion as the TV seemingly muted itself, and the remote disappeared somewhere Michi couldn’t find.<br/>
    “Oops! Looks like no TV for now,” Ivy teased.<br/>
    “Look,” Michi snarled, “I’m serious, if you keep fucking with me, you’ll regret it.”<br/>
    Ivy rolled his eyes. “Or what?”<br/>
    Ivy suddenly felt a sharp pain from hitting the wall, and his shirt knotted into Michi’s fist. He made a slight moan of pain, but was more dazed than scared in the moment.<br/>
    “Behave like a good boy and you won’t find out,” Michi growled deeply.<br/>
    Oh no…<br/>
    Ivy recognized the type of blaze in Michi’s burgundy eyes, but something in his voice stirred something inside. It was an unsavory feeling that left him unresponsive, so much so that he was pushed harder into the wall as Michi demanded, “Do you understand?”<br/>
    “Yeah,” Ivy finally mustered, and he pushed the thick arm holding him back away. The softness of the skin stuck in his brain, much to his chagrin, and he tried to make his way back to the couch as the remote found itself back in the air and turned the TV down.<br/>
    Ivy tried to ignore Michi’s confused expression, but it was difficult to ignore when a barrage of questions suddenly flew his way.<br/>
    “So are you some type of psychic or some shit?” The couch heaved a little under the other’s weight. “Or are you some demon that’s haunting Imre’s house?”<br/>
    Ivy sighed. “It’s a long story. The demon thing is kind of right.”<br/>
    Instead of putting an end to it, this only seemed to intrigue the bastard. “Really? So you’re, like, some kind of Satan spawn?” His voice was suddenly very soft and very near as he muttered, “That mean you do all kinds of dirty shit?”<br/>
    The feeling came back much harsher this time, and Ivy scrambled back inches off the cushions. “Personal space!” Words he never thought he’d use, but somehow this familiar feeling of danger pushed him. A foreign, firm hand landed on his thigh, and Ivy couldn’t hold back the slight squeak as it squeezed his lacking muscle.<br/>
    “Aw, come on! We’re both adults here,” Michi cooed in a voice that should not have been as horny as it sounded. His warm fingers crept up the skin and teased the hem of Ivy’s shorts.<br/>
    “Dinners ready!” Imre called, thus rescuing Ivy from a very confusing tension. He didn’t even care that his lack of running gave Michi possible images to toy with as they all ate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	    The skill of Imre’s cooking was only comparable to that of Mama’s… It was enough to bring Ivy at ease, both in his mind and between his legs. He savored the home cooked heaven stored on his plate, and he made no effort to hide the happiness he felt above the whistling winds still raging outside.<br/>
“Is it good enough?” Imre meekly asked. The warmest, sweetest smile was given when both guests nodded in approval, and Ivy especially was happy to lean into Imre as a thank you.<br/>
He couldn’t help but notice, though, that Michi began to watch him after this gesture, and the taste was no longer a comfort once something tickled his ankle. The unmistakable form of a toe prodded at Ivy’s leg, and it only pressed further and rode up when he tried to pull away. A slight gag was somewhat audible as Ivy repressed his exclaim at the sensation, and he quickly stood up. “I’m full!” he announced.<br/>
“Ivy..?” Imre tilted his head in concern. “Are you feeling okay?”<br/>
“Just fine! I think the rain stopped, so maybe I should go home!” Ivy moved towards the door, but was stopped by a bandaged and gentle hand. The familiar feeling of it stopped Ivy enough for him to look back and smile.<br/>
Imre looked somewhat heartbroken. “Why must you go..?”<br/>
This nearly broke Ivy’s heart, but Michi interrupted with, “Yeah, why don’t you spend the night, Ive?”<br/>
He flinched at the nickname. It was so uncreative and unnecessarily familial. “What’s it to you?” he snapped, pulling from Imre’s once tempting touch.<br/>
“I’m just saying, it looks bad out there, still,” Michi said in his unwavering sarcastic tone.<br/>
The silverware began to lift off the table as Ivy’s blood began to boil. Despite Michi’s consistent shock before, he seemed almost like he was daring Ivy to take a shot.<br/>
Imre stood between the two. “Stop, both of you! I can’t stand watching this!” He looked torn, and the makeshift weapons dropped on the table once Ivy was hit with a heavier guilt.<br/>
Of course Imre wouldn’t want this. Even if Michi were mean to other people, it didn’t mean Ivy could make that judgement.<br/>
“I’m sorry.” It was almost instinctual. “I’m sorry, Imre, I won’t trouble you…” Warm, wonderfully gentle hands held his cheeks as Imre looked him deep in the eyes with the warm concern of candle light.<br/>
“You’re not a bother to me, barátom.” His voice was light, yet heavy with fear. “I just want my family to get along.”<br/>
‘Family’ echoed deep in Ivy’s head, so strongly that he just melted into Imre’s palms like candle wax. “I’ll try my best…”<br/>
Michi remained quiet, like he was just waiting for the sappy stuff to be over with. In quiet resentment, Ivy excused himself to the guest room. He tried not to listen to the conversation he was leaving behind, presumably the beginnings of some long needed lessons on manners on Michi’s part.<br/>
Instead, Ivy tried to take comfort in the sheets of the bed. His half full stomach complained, but he tried to quiet it up with some water and closed eyes. It wasn’t like he expected sleep to come any time soon (it rarely did this early,) but he found it easier to meditate if he were resting at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	    The void of the mind slipped Ivy from his worries for quite some time, and he almost felt the fingers of unconsciousness pull him into sleep, but hands pulled at his hair. He moaned into the night air in half confusion and half frustration.<br/>
    “Imre?” he called out.<br/>
    A voice most decidedly not Imre softly responded, “No~”<br/>
    Ivy jolted awake, and the bedframe shook from his sudden fear. This didn’t phase the figure teasing him, and the hands simply continued to mess with his white, knotted locks.<br/>
    “You’ve been really annoying tonight,” the voice continued. “What was it about me that you just can’t stand, huh? Was I really ‘mean,’ like you said,” he leaned close, “or did I make you feel something?”<br/>
    “Michi-” Ivy’s head hit the metal frame hard. His exclaim was muffled with a hand strong enough to push away the psychic resistance.<br/>
    That husky voice growled near him, “Don’t. Say. A word.” His demands sent a chill down Ivy’s spine, and while he’d normally have enough to escape, sleep was still claiming his mind enough to force succumbing to Michi’s wandering and forceful hands. His own, pale and weak, pulled at Michi’s in a pathetic semi-conscious struggle.<br/>
    “For a guy who asked for personal space, you sure are clingy,” Michi chided. “You loved dangling off of Imre like some trophy wife and checking me out like a horny dog.”<br/>
    Ivy squirmed as a hand found his abdomen and stroked his bony figure. The sensations were both strange and too familiar, and breath suddenly became scarce in his lungs.<br/>
    “Stop…”<br/>
    Michi growled into his ear, “Keep begging, I dare you....” His weight furled on top of his victim, knees pressed hard against Ivy’s hips, and thoughts of how soft yet strong Michi’s thighs were plagued Ivy’s panicked mind.<br/>
    “No..!”<br/>
    There was no way he’d enjoy what’s happening; his head was screaming for it to stop, but his body wouldn’t let him resist. Just as he was beginning to regain his abilities, something prodded at the crotch of his shorts, and he whimpered a little in response. This only grew the excitement in his dominator, and a hand grasped Ivy’s throat hard.<br/>
    “Such a whiny bitch,” the mocking continued, “maybe it’s time you shut up.” Michi’s fingers squeezed just enough for Ivy to audibly choke. He felt his face warm from the lack of air, but that unfortunately wasn’t the only reason.<br/>
    Rising pleasure from all this made it difficult for him to focus on how to escape, and Michi only toyed with his tightening esophagus.<br/>
    “If I put a collar here, you think it would be tight enough for you to choke?” Michi teased him with air and closed it off if Ivy were to try to speak. The resistance was already weak, and he seemed to grow bored of that once he released Ivy’s surely bruised throat. Instead, a rag was stuffed in his mouth so he wouldn’t scream when his clothes began to rip off his body and onto the floor. Ivy clawed at him as more skin was exposed, and he curled into the tight ball once his underwear was reached. His drool dampened the rag uncomfortably.<br/>
    Michi stared down with an obviously satisfied grin. “Look at you.” He felt along Ivy’s visible ribs. “Pathetic. Scared. You’re not even fighting back!” He whispered his taunts into Ivy’s ear, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, slut?”<br/>
    Ivy squirmed. He loathed the tingling sensation that dug into him. He hated how good this was making him feel. What made Michi so different from the pastor?<br/>
    Before he could remove the rag to protest, Michi aggressively tied Ivy’s hands to the bed frame. It was knotted in a way that his mind couldn’t navigate. There was no way he knew how to untie it under this stress, and the only thing brought to Ivy’s attention was Michi slowly stripping himself.<br/>
    “I wonder if this demon can take a dick..?” Michi wondered out loud.<br/>
    Ivy’s scream was muffled by the wet rag. No matter how much he struggled, it only made Michi more visibly excited. Fully exposed, he pulled at Ivy’s elastic- only to get kicked in the face.<br/>
    He reeled back from shock, and Ivy cowered against the metal frame and faked a brave face. It very quickly faded at seeing the unbridled fury, and he couldn’t even take satisfaction that his nose was bleeding profusely. A knife whipped out of a nearby pants pocket and sliced  right through Ivy’s thigh. He screamed again, but this time in pain. The all too familiar trickle of blood ran down to stain the bed sheets.<br/>
    “Don’t fucking do that again. Understand?” Michi hardly looked appeased whe Ivy carefully nodded. There was no reward. Michi’s fingers burned into the fresh wound and dug into it, and he laughed at Ivy’s screams of pain. A perpendicular cut drew another painful line into the meat. He finally looked down and swallowed.<br/>
    Michi seemed to be waiting for them to make eye contact because only then did he proceed to open Ivy’s legs and lap up the blood from the wounds. It stung, yes, but the sight of this man happily drinking away left Ivy confused and… turned on. His moans were only half from pain, and his body shook as it processed the sensation of a hot tongue feeling along the edges of freshly cut flesh. A finger interrupted the sensation to feel along the groove, but Michi paused from slight confusion.<br/>
    As if checking something, he cut right through the flesh with the same motion, and Ivy still made pained groans, but there was no further meddling much to Ivy’s reluctant disappointment. The pain slowly faded at the edges.<br/>
    Finally, that evil, horrifically attractive grin slid up Michi’s lips. “You really are a demon.” The knife suddenly sliced open the pale abdomen up to the up turned cross over Ivy’s heart. The pain seared passed a sensual feeling right to sheer agony, and even though his body worked hard to try and reseal the flesh, this type of wound was one that Michi seemed keen on keeping open. He peeled back the skin and savored every noisy complaint muffled by the rag.<br/>
    “You’ll be fine,” he insisted. “You’re being such a good boy.” Hands wandered where they really shouldn’t be, pulling at organs, lubing fingers with fresh blood, and being cleaned by an eager tongue that Ivy still managed to watch in spite of this horrid agony he was left with.<br/>
    It had been a long time since he felt this kind of pain, but never before had someone made him feel like this while cut open… Michi had moved back to grind against him a little as he fondled Ivy’s wet inside. Once the moans and groans began to draw back in volume, Michi gingerly removed the rag and stuffed blood laced fingers inside instead.<br/>
    It was salty, tangy with iron, and Ivy loathed the taste of his own blood in the hands of a man this monstrous. However, if he played along, this could be over with, and he cleaned the blood off swiftly, even leaning his head towards the hand as it was retracted.<br/>
    “You’re being such a good boy, Ivy~” praised Michi. The lack of aggression was a relief, and there was even some comfort in how his wet hand caressed Ivy’s cheek. “A good boy deserves a reward…”<br/>
    Ivy said nothing as his briefs were finally removed and shamefully exposing his dreaded desire begging for attention. He whimpered when it was barely touched, partially in fear.<br/>
    “You really wanted this, didn’t you?” The words spilled out effortlessly out of Michi’s big mouth. “You want me to make you feel good, Ivy? Do you?”<br/>
    He obviously wanted an answer, but Ivy felt too much shame and pain to properly say yes, and a nod only lost the chance at touch.<br/>
    “Do you?” he repeated.<br/>
    Ivy’s lips quivered as he managed a weak, “Yeah. I- want-” He whined when the hand suddenly gripped him.<br/>
    “What do you want, Ivy?”<br/>
    “I want you!!” He yelled. “I want you, Michi! Please!”<br/>
    There it was.<br/>
    Michi pressed his body into Ivy’s open wound. The pain was still intense, it all stung so much when contact was made, but Ivy felt desperation so deeply. He couldn’t tell if the shaking was pain or anticipation, but he didn’t care the second lips met his neck and the binds left his hands.<br/>
    “Good boy,” was muttered into his ear. “You’re a good boy.”<br/>
    Ivy could barely put his arms around Michi’s neck. He was just ready to feel this and be over with it.<br/>
    Bloody lips kissed from shoulder to lips. Every movement was electric in his veins, and even through fear and agony, Ivy still felt a compulsion to kiss back with passion<br/>
    Every wave of pleasure counteracted with the very lasting ache of open wounds and sore muscles. Ivy had stopped struggling long ago, but he still felt so tense while being pleasured. It was so long, but it was almost like it was over too soon. And right as they were done, Ivy fell into the deepest sleep he ever had in the arms of a man that broke him for a night.<br/>
    Ivy didn’t care. It was over.<br/>
    Finally over.<br/>
    For tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uneasy Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every single part of Ivy’s body ached. <br/>	Knife wounds were one thing, but overexertion like last night was a different kind of pain that was not that easy to repair. This combined with the mental exhaustion, and all Ivy could do was trudge- on his feet- to the kitchen towards the luring smell of fresh brewed coffee.<br/>	“Good morning, barátom!” Imre’s chipper tone died as soon as he saw the miserable expression staring back up at him. “You had a rough night..?” <br/>	Ivy winced. That was an understatement… The chair screeched a little as it was pulled out and rested upon. “Incredibly. Can I have coffee, please?”<br/>	“Of course…” Imre was incredibly awkward as he proceeded, looking away when their eyes met, starting and stopping sentences, and fidgeting with his fingers.<br/>	“I guess you heard us last night..?” Ivy startled the poor guy with the sudden question, and he watched the other stumble a little over his words while blushing like mad.<br/>	“I wasn’t trying to!” Imre managed to blurt. “I had no idea you two would make up so-” he swallowed, “well.”<br/>	Ivy snorted. “It’s complicated.” He said no. He fought back. But in the end, Michi didn’t precisely steal anything. Though he knew that he really should have told someone, especially Imre, Ivy kept quiet.<br/>	“We both work today, so you at least have the house to yourself if you’d like,” Imre offered as he rested the mug on the table.<br/>	“Thank you,” Ivy quietly muttered.<br/>	A rumble echoed down the hall as Michi entered the kitchen. He looked not only well rested, but also in a great mood. Ivy, comparably disheveled, snarled at his assailant.<br/>“Sorry, we sorta messed up your sheets last night,” Michi chuckled. There was a blood stain shaped like fingers at the hem of his sweatpants, but the shirt was pulled over it before Imre could notice. <br/>“I understand! Though, I would hope that perhaps you two would keep more quiet if-”<br/>“Absolutely not,” Ivy interrupted. “You don’t have to worry about that, Imre,” Ivy said with a forced smile. “It won’t happen again.”<br/>Michi merely looked amused and sat across from him at the table. “Yeah. Next time, it’ll be at my place,” he said with obnoxious confidence.<br/>Imre, visibly uncomfortable, worked away at breakfast. “Great, let’s get ready for our shifts, then!” His back was turned long enough to not witness the glaring contest between his guests.<br/>Ivy attempted in vain to ignore Michi, but no matter what he did, it was only a huge reminder of what happened last night and how Ivy, shortly, was broken…<br/>He gave Imre a goodbye and hissed when Michi wrapped an arm around him.<br/>“Remember: you begged for me.” That horrid grin printed itself into Ivy’s mind, even after they had pulled out of the driveway into the world beyond. Ivy felt the trails of fingertips of a man long gone, and he shuttered at remembering the fear. Why..?</p>
<p>Why did he want more?</p>
<p>And of course, Ivy was left with drying and folding the soiled sheets. He sang an angry song as he folded them, letting the mixed bag of Latin and Old English pass through his lips to prevent himself from ripping something apart. After a struggle with the fitted sheet, Ivy finally wandered about outside. The storm had long passed, he noticed, and the dry, cold air chilled his lungs in a deep, welcome breath. He looked slightly to the right and noticed what could only be Michi’s car. The man certainly had to get here somehow…<br/>Though, as Ivy poked around inside it, he began to wonder how a man who drove here got so wet. How long had he been outside the house?<br/>Was he watching Ivy? <br/>No, that couldn’t be it, his bad manners right off the bat gave no indication of real interest. Still, it began to dig at him as he pilfered things such as change and even coupons. A chicken feather baffled him somewhat, but he shrugged and stuffed it too into his pocket. The change was brought inside to where Imre would keep any, and the feather was gingerly placed behind the ear of a taxidermy fox that Ivy had fondly named Cassie. <br/>Taxidermy… If he could corner Michi, he wondered if Imre would be mad at him to ask to do such a thing to a friend… though, if he were to explain, the deed surely could be done. Ivy smiled brightly at such a revenge. Unlikely, but pleasant. Maybe he could keep him by his bedside. Mama surely wouldn’t mind, though she might try to steal it for her bone collection… Ivy chuckled at the idea of fighting over a taxidermied Michi while happily washing the dishes.<br/>The woods surrounding the neighborhood were sparse compared to back at his cottage, but Ivy still enjoyed weaving through them and chasing squirrels. It seemed his fun was to only last but so long, however, as Imre’s car pulled back up to the house. Ivy was tempted to go back inside, but he was distracted seeing Michi move some things to the other car. At the last minute, while the man wasn’t looking, he snuck into the back and bundled himself behind the passenger seat.<br/>The plan, surprisingly, worked! But only once they pulled out the neighborhood did Ivy realize a hole in his plan- what the fuck was he supposed to do now? Yell ‘surprise?’ Kill him? Work something out? What even was there to work out? <br/>Right as Ivy began to panic, rock music faded in from the speakers. Michi seemed incredibly familiar as he sang along, and Ivy had to admit, he didn’t sound bad. He even began to nod to the beat a little, though it was hard to listen when he realized they were in a part of town he didn’t recognize at all.<br/>The song ended, Michi pulled up to a red light, and Ivy finally took a breath.</p>
<p>“Hi, Michii!”<br/>His yell was hilarious, and Ivy couldn’t hold back a fit of giggles when the driver scrambled, honked the horn on accident, and stared incredulously at his new stowaway.<br/>“Hi~!” Ivy greeted again with a playful finger wave. “Did I scare you?”<br/>“You piece of SHIT, what if I was driving?” Michi yelled.<br/>“Green light,” Ivy pointed out. He laughed again when Michi went back into gear and kept driving.<br/>There were grunts and grumbles from Michi over the sound of a new song that he turned down. “When the fuck did you get in here, freak?”<br/>“When you got back.”<br/>Michi paused, and he slowly regained a sneer. “Can’t get enough of me, can you?”<br/>Ivy huffed. “As if. I wanted to mess with you.” Honestly, this wasn’t part of his plan (if he even had one,) but it wasn’t like he would admit that.<br/>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’re mad about last night.” Michi turned the corner towards a dirt road. He looked back through the rearview mirror. “You liked it towards the end, though, didn’t you, boy?”<br/>“Shut up…” Ivy opted to watch the trees grow more dense as they continued down the road. “You should have stopped when I told you to, that was wrong…”<br/>Michi only laughed at the sentiment. “Like that matters. You still came, and hard.” Ivy felt his face grow intensely warm hearing that. “You must have been really pent up before last night. Honestly, you should thank me~!”<br/>Ivy hissed. “You’re not getting anything from me! Except a kick to the dick!”<br/>“Why didn’t you do that last night if you hated it so much?” Michi asked. This did leave Ivy quiet for a moment, and this gave Michi more time to condescend. “You’re a horny freak who needed to get laid, that’s that. It was a win-win situation.”<br/>“Shut up! So what if I’m a freak? You don’t get to do that to me!” Ivy couldn’t hold back his temper, and the speakers picked up static as he spoke.<br/>“Except I did. And you know what? I can do it again.” The car pulled up to a plot of land with farm animals wandering about. Just as Ivy was coming up with a retort, a sight of something replaced his fury with complete and utter joy-<br/>GOATS.<br/>“Baby goats!!!!!” Ivy was ecstatic as he raced out the door and towards a little goat grazing by the fence. It was swiftly picked up and snuggled by the happiest man on earth. Every ‘meeh’ was mimicked and responded to with a kiss to the head. “I love him! I love him forever!”<br/>Michi watched in slight confusion at that tonal shift and he slowly approached the two. “Yeah, I run a farm.”<br/>“I WANT TO PET ALL OF THEM!” Ivy started picking up more than one goat which wasn’t typically advised, and Michi had to pull them out his arms.<br/>“No,” he simply said as they scampered off. “You’re scaring them.”<br/>Ivy grinned wide. “You care about something? It’s a miracle!” He threw his arms up in celebration. “The rapist has feelings!!”<br/>Michi rolled his eyes and began his farmerly duties. Ivy watched in amusement seeing him trot about in such casual clothing and being so gentle with creatures he could very easily skin and torture as he did the other night. It was difficult to pin whether this was relief or hope sparking inside, but either way, Ivy almost envied the tenderness of which this brute would hold a goat so close, surely so warm, and comfortable in such a firm and assuring embrace. In his fit of envy, he took it out on Michi as frequently as possible.<br/>Ivy would constantly do things like put tools too far out of his reach or hide a goat Michi was just about to tend to. The aggression began building up again, but it was pure hilarity to Ivy. He whined, though, every time an animal was removed from his grasp.<br/>There was a distant bark.<br/>Yes.<br/>Yes.<br/>A dog!<br/>Ivy splayed out his hands toward the oncoming puppy with near tears of joy. The dog quickly accepted the offer of pets, and away went Ivy’s face right into soft, wonderful fur.<br/>“Ranger! Down!” Michi called. Ranger backed off to Ivy’s dismay, and Michi stood between the two to prevent Ivy from continuing to love the dog. “Hands off.” He kept stepping to block Ivy’s line of sight.<br/>“Why? Your dog is adorable!” Ivy squealed.<br/>“I know. But you’re annoying as fuck, so I’m revoking your dog privelege.”<br/>Ivy took a breath, then snagged Michi’s pant leg. “Please?” he pleaded. This may have been a mistake, though…<br/>“What are you willing to do for it?” Michi kept grinning when the other pulled away with a look of utter disgust. “I’m just saying, since you wanna touch things so bad…”<br/>Ivy knocked his head to the side. “You call ME the horny freak? I’m not sucking your dick to pet a dog!” ... Okay, he considered it, but to give this bastard satisfaction for animals he clearly didn’t deserve would be an unfair trade.<br/>“Then no dog petting.” Michi guided Ranger past Ivy, and slowly proceeded towards the rest of the cute cute cute cute cute animals…<br/>Ivy whimpered. “Does it have to be right now?” That piqued Michi’s interest.<br/>He turned and crossed his arms in a thoughtful hum to himself. “You’re saying you want to open a tab?” Ivy had no clue what this meant, but it sounded right, so he nodded. “Alright. Fine. But I’m keeping track from now on. The more rules I let you break, the more I get to do to you~”<br/>Ivy hesitantly agreed to this. Certainly escaping this time won’t be so hard. Maybe he could get away before any rope could get involved. In spite of this, his pestering after that became much less confident. Michi even witnessed a foot getting stuck in a bucket and found it to be the funniest thing ever. It came to a point where a goat was tucked neatly under one arm, hay under the other, and Ivy trying to float off the farm without Michi looking- and a gunfire startled him.<br/>“Where do you think you’re heading, Ivy?” Michi sounded less than pleased, and he cocked his gun towards the escapee. “You bailing on our deal?”<br/>Ivy, shaking somewhat, reluctantly flew to the plot and returned the goat and hay. “I just wanted to bring one home,” he quietly justified.<br/>“You’ll have to pay up for that.” The barrel lightly tapped Ivy’s temple. “I’m adding to your tab.”<br/>He pointed down and shot Ivy’s foot. Ivy let out an ugly cry and clutched it. He hissed through his teeth, tore the grass, and crumpled to the ground. “Fuck!!”<br/>Michi licked his lips. “I like the sound of that,” he whispered. He knelt down and looked over Ivy’s defensive, curled up body. “This feels familiar.”<br/>Ivy tried to grab the gun, but Michi yanked it out of his grasp and pistol whipped upside Ivy’s face. “Don’t,” he warned. There was little effort in carrying Ivy’s writhing, bony body to the house nearby. He was dropped hard onto the floor inside and ordered to “stop whining.” The bullet torn boot was forced off Ivy’s foot. Michi watched the flesh and skin warp by itself in trying to repair the wound. “Sick,” he remarked. He whipped out his pocket knife and startled whittling away up the sun deficient skin. He ignored the resistant cries of pain and managed to not be perturbed by the psychic and physical pushing. The cuts trailed up to his knee and Michi pried the skin open.<br/>“Are you drooling?” Ivy managed to ask with a hiss. A hand wiped away any potential saliva from Michi’s lips and tore open the flesh further, causing Ivy to cry out louder in pain. “What..? Are you just going to repeat last night?” Ivy muttered through pained groans. “That’s boring…” The knife slipped from Michi’s hand and plunged into the back of it.<br/>“SHIT!” Just before he ripped the blade out, he reeled a fist back and punched Ivy hard in the face.<br/>The world became a blur of stars and water taking his body away from the ground. His hands aimlessly pushed and scratched at familiar, calloused hands yanking and pulling at him. He momentarily forgot why such a fight was to be had when he felt so sick to his stomach. The movement slowly became restricted and a wet cloth rested on his mouth. It smelled foul, but he couldn’t move to remove it. The reality that surrounded him dissolved away with a splash of Michi’s colors in his melting vision. Slowly, things grew black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Death was too far away for this to be a kill. Still, Ivy woke with shock to how cold the air was around him- and apparently the dry rotting wood beneath him. Much to his lack of surprise, his clothes were again missing, and this time, Michi didn’t spare him the luxury of underwear. For someone who was keen on keeping track of Ivy’s misdemeanors, his captor certainly got impatient. The window nearby was just far enough for him to not be able to physically reach with his hands tied behind his back, and opening it was no option when there was no latch. Ivy perked hearing the clack of dog claws against wood, and he clicked his tongue trying to get Ranger’s attention. The puppy stuck it’s head in between his owner’s legs. <br/>“Comfortable?” Michi mocked.<br/>This bitch again. “Very,” Ivy growled. “I’ve slept on worse.” His restraints pulled the rope keeping him tethered to the wall.<br/>“Then this next part should be really cozy for you.” Michi closed the door behind him leaving Ranger to paw at it from the other side. Ivy had a gut feeling that Ranger shouldn’t have to see whatever was about to happen.<br/>“So, what? Did you fondle my nuts while you were putting all this together?” Ivy brought his scrawny knees together the closer Michi got. “Or do you like it better when I’m awake and hating how dry and gross your hands are.”<br/>“Hit the nail right on the head, bitch.” The familiar glint of a pocket knife hit Ivy in the eyes, and he winced just as it hit and cut through his arm skin. It wasn’t nearly as bad as his still scabbing foot, but it was still enough to draw pained hisses. Ivy noticed through a cracked open eye that Michi’s hand was indeed bandaged and not in use. The bandages began to unravel and only after a small slab of meat slid off Ivy’s arm did Michi take notice.<br/>“Hold it,” he growled as he tucked the knife away and mended the bandaging. “You think you’re so slick, don’t you.” He slapped his pocket when the knife started to fly out, and Ivy earned an amusing snarl. With a swift motion, Ivy was fed a piece of himself, and he gagged on the raw taste of fatty skin and thin muscle tissue. Despite the struggle, experienced hands clamped his mouth shut to force him into chewing that tough bite. His teeth struggled against the grain, and the texture combined with the taste was enough for bile to rise in his mouth. <br/>“Eat up,” cooed Michi, eager to watch him grow sicker through the pain. <br/>Through the bits and pieces of himself, Ivy managed to mutter, “I hate you…” He grunted with effort against the hand pressed harder against his teeth. Though his grip was strong, Ivy wriggled just enough to bite down hard on Michi’s finger.<br/>“AUGH!” Michi cried and shoved Ivy down with a foot to his stomach. The pressure became intense, and Ivy couldn’t fight the instinct to vomit a little. “You little BITCH, you better think twice before pulling that shit!” The growl was deep and rich with anger.<br/>Even through the sour taste of stomach acid and disgusting tang of his own flesh, Ivy still found the energy in him to smile. He finally swallowed the mostly chewed meat and stared back up at his kidnapper as if daring him to do worse.<br/>Michi grinded his heel. “Maybe I’ve been too easy on you.” From inside a nearby box he pulled out a taser.<br/>The air grew much colder between them. The forced feeding had nothing on the disgust and fear shaking Ivy to his bones. A hateful sneer curled Michi’s lips when he drew closer. “What’s wrong, small stuff? You look scared,” he sang in that awful, deep tone. Ivy got a breath of his scent as the bigger body loomed over him. He pressed the button to show off the arc. Ivy squinted in the flashing lights. <br/>“You’ll be fine.”<br/>Ivy screamed as volts of electricity tore his nerves apart. Each second was pulsing agony and screeching torture. It sent heat waves cascading across his skin, and not even his healing wounds could stop the type of beating static that demolished his sense of touch. After convulsing, Ivy twitched for only a second before being shocked back into a writhing mess. His screams mixed harmoniously with maniacal laughter, and the shockwaves sent him down a spiral of drooling and radiating heat. Legs twitched around his throbbing member. Michi eyed it curiously when the fun calmed down.<br/>“You were seriously into that, you sick fuck..?” A foot nudged the erection and Ivy whimpered with an open mouth. “You want more..?”<br/>“No,” was what Ivy would have said if his head wasn’t a daze of static. He could only somewhat mumble in the aftermath. Every teasing touch from Michi’s hands arched his back. Hatred… Burning, searing hatred scathed Ivy’s very soul, but even despite this fury and the palpable need to bury this fucker, everything felt so heavenly… The amount of firsts in the past 12 hours was astounding. He could feel himself dripping already, and the teasing was only worsening this sad and pathetic state. <br/>Michi’s suddenly ginger touch was stunning. So, too, were his eyes watching in amazement at Ivy’s ability to stay conscious. He could tell the man was checking for a pulse when it got too quiet, but Ivy had absolutely no energy left for fighting or even a retort. He had the empty mind of a fool left as Michi molded his body lovingly into position. Ivy hated the luscious thighs that pressed against his own, and he despised being kissed by soft, wet lips. He hated that he wanted to kiss back, to be hurt again, to be knocked senseless as pleasure took him. Tan skin mixed with blood stained pale limbs.<br/>And once again, Ivy succumbed to the touch of a sadist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know how to make a chapter 3 so like if there's any suggestions that'd be great flkvjdvlmvdk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is short! Oops!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening light glazed the room in a light caramel that Ivy found himself missing in the depths of Imre’s eternally loving eyes. Eyes that could never turn cold even in the most chilling moments of fury. The temperature only dropped throughout the day, and he shivered into himself at the corner of the room he had been trapped in for hours. It was in moments like these that he wished he checked on his mother, braved the storm, and got rewarded with the treasured embrace of a mother who never left him, even when the end of the world stared her in the face. Two missing, wonderful people, and instead, Ivy had to deal with the likes of a man who only cared about causing him pain. A man very willing to tie him to the wall and taunt him with food Ivy wasn’t allowed to eat.<br/>	Hunger pangs twisted him from the inside. He finally called out, “Michi? You’re not starving me, are you?” He tried to sound scared, but his aggravation still kept his body clenched.<br/>	“I’m curious,” Michi’s gruff voice echoed from beyond the doorframe. “You heal from pain, but can you heal from anything else?” He eventually walked in with a bag of chips that he was eating from with rude open mouth chews.<br/>	Ivy grimaced. “I can tell you from experience, I can’t stay dead, but I still feel everything else. Which also means if I do die, no matter how, I’m still gonna shit and piss myself.”<br/>	Michi didn’t seem discomforted by this. “Yeah, bodies do that. That reminds me.” He bent down behind the frame and tossed a bucket at him, and he chuckled when it hovered near inches from Ivy’s face. “Piss in that.”<br/>	The bucket flung against the wall. <br/>	“If you can do that with your mind and shit, why haven’t you undone the ropes?” Michi seemed much more curious with this question as he dared to draw closer.<br/>	“Well, genius, if I don’t know how to untie a knot, the psychic stuff isn’t very useful, get it?” Ivy’s sarcastic tone was laced with a grin. “It’s not like I haven’t tried at this thing.”<br/>	“So, you don’t know much about camping? These things are like boy scouts 101.” Michi belched.<br/>	Ivy shifted in thought. “See, I get this feeling you didn’t actually go to boy scouts.”<br/>	The two stared each other down. Michi kneeled. “Well, did you, smart mouth?”<br/>	“Kind of hard to go camping when your village oversaw your every move.” A chip slid out the bag into Ivy’s mouth. Michi looked disgruntled, but didn’t protest. “So what’s your sob story, big guy, did mommy not love you enough?”<br/>	“None of your fucking business,” Michi growled then kicked Ivy square in the nuts. His doubling over in pain didn’t seem enough, and a foot ground into Ivy’s shaft. “Don’t go asking questions you’ll regret.”<br/>	“I regret,” Ivy groaned, “meeting you.” He choked a little on the crumbs, but he still struggled on relieving the pressure on his privates to keep focus. When they weren’t fucking, this guy was obnoxious at best to be around, and Ivy questioned heavily his taste in men. <br/>	Michi finally let up and knelt down. “Am I gonna have to teach you a lesson, boy?”<br/>	“Your libido is stronger than your brain,” Ivy remarked only to get slapped in the face. Worth it.<br/>	“Shut up,” Michi snapped. He started undoing his belt; Ivy squeezed his eyes shut, expecting prodding or a knife- <br/>	Something SLAPPED his hip hard making him yelp in pain. The belt must have been really good leather to make such a lasting sting. Before he could process what was happening, the same spot was beaten, and soon his whole body was belted. The pain built up again near his thighs enough for his blood to get pumping. Ivy rubbed his knees together, but that only caused enough friction to excite himself, and the minutes that went by were again both too long and over with too soon. Ivy was left on his knees and shivering from the pain, pleasure, and cold. He moaned softly onto the floor.<br/>	“You really are a sick freak,” Michi said in a husky tone. The belt fell to the floor with a clack. “I don’t know what to do about a slut that LIKES being beaten.” He scoffed. “Well, besides riding their ass…” Firm touches tracing the streaks of pain lining Ivy’s thighs sent electric shivers up his spine.<br/>	Ivy managed to sputter, “How about untying me…” This only made Michi laugh and grind into his ass.<br/>	“Wishful thinking ain’t doing you shit.” He gave it a hard slap and reveled in the cry of pain. “Not like you actually want to leave anyway.”<br/>	“What would Imre say..?” Ivy said in vain.<br/>	This gave Michi slight pause. “He thinks you’re into me,” he started then continued in the other’s ear, “so he wouldn’t give a shit.”<br/>	The proximity was enough for Ivy to drip, though his mind still raced with what to say to get out of this. It was so cold… He hesitated. There was a good possibility it wouldn’t work, but at this point, Ivy knew well and good the worst.<br/> “Can I at least sleep with you?”<br/>“Horny already?”<br/>“In the bed!” He finally yelled. There was regret as Michi’s warmth withdrew, and Ivy worried for a moment that he was going to be left here the night.<br/>Suddenly, he was no longer on the ground.<br/>Ivy looked up into Michi’s ocher eyes. His hands were still bound, but he somehow was in the taller man’s arms. Relief flooded Ivy’s heart as he curled into Michi’s warm, soft body. “Thank you,” he weakly muttered.<br/>“You’ll pay for it later,” Michi said in a reserved tone that drew a quiet giggle out of Ivy’s strained throat.<br/>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>